mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
, Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!'}} : , , Is the time right now}} THANK YOU Hello I just wanted to thank you. 23:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you! :)-- 01:07, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::You're very welcome! Oh, and as my barnstar says, what module(s) would you like the clicks on? 02:37, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Soundtrack please! nice sig!-- 22:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, SSgtGriffin made it for me. I have given you the clicks. Thanks for everything! 04:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :8-)-- 04:02, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmasta099 Hiya joeman! You said I was a staff but I am not on the list. I suppose I am more of a low-rank supplier than anything else.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmasta099 Hiya joeman! You said I was a staff but I am not on the list. I suppose I am more of a low-rank supplier than anything else.GuitarMasta099 (talk) 17:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) i'll add you--FD 18:11, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm Killerbreadbug72, and i'm a very skilled code editor. You probably don't remember me because I was on this wiki before it became "nice". I worked long, hard hours to make most of the old templates (since replaced by FB100Z's templates), and I was one of this wiki's main editors before the huge updates that he did. I've decided to come back to this wiki, mostly because my editing skills need a little fine tuning, but I thought I would come back and say Hi to some old friends and make some new ones! You seem to be one of the main editors on the wiki now, and I was wondering if you could show me the ropes here now. It has been a long time since I've been here and I'm sure a lot of stuff has changed. messages? Could you check at MLN team for private messages every day? the shop. Ultradc Template help If I were to make a template that used the Content as my goal, how would I write that out to make the template work? 00:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Just make a page and put that in but in place of content put }.-- 16:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I tried that but it does not work. When I use that template, all it shows is } instead of what I put in there 16:16, June 12, 2010 (UTC) How is that at template? All it does is display the code without actually functioning. 16:42, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It makes it easier rather than typing textwyec all the time 16:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) it won't work but you can use a script that add you button in the source editor: if (mwCustomEditButtons) { mwCustomEditButtonsmwCustomEditButtons.length = { "imageFile": "http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images /7/73/Button_code_nowiki.png?1", "speedTip": "Nowiki", "tagOpen": "", "tagClose": "", "sampleText": "Code"}; } --FD 16:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you FDH, I will try that. 17:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) wait, where do i edit this in? 17:04, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Either your monaco.css or monaco.js 18:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok. Im working on a new wiki. Its gonna be a surprise. Im not ready for more editors right now. 18:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I can't help you with your template. I tried using some parser functions but they didn't help. 18:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) in your common.js. Then the button is added to all skins in the case you use monobook.And bf2 .js not .css.FD 18:47, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BF2 and FDH and JM200. 19:11, June 12, 2010 (UTC) SSgt, with some help I have got the template working here User:Awesome3000/codenowiki see its talk page for usage. 07:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Nice to see that someone is still here from the old days. But I haven't even checked on this wiki since before FB100Z adopted it. That was the last thing I remember, so hopefully you can help tell me what has happened. Oh yeah, I also need to fix my sig. Reopen the Breadbug Store I spent about a half hour updating my store and getting it ready to reopen, and I would love for you to add it to the list of stores again. Your sig link The link behind your sig isn't working. Just so you know. 03:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) It's not supposed to be a link. In his sig, "bid" is the link for auctions. Just so you know. (haha, so funny!) Oh and Joeman200, honey pots aren't mailable, so you need to take them out of your store (or just cross them out). 20:12, June 16, 2010 (UTC) #Thanks for telling me but it is not a link as I have bid in my sig # I know but I click on ones mod for them to get it (that is why it is so expensive) -- 22:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, you should probably add that info to your store, just so noone gets confused. Thanks, 23:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) no totemics? Why don't you have totemic stuff? your official store should have at least the accecories. it only takes 5 red bricks for each, and every click you get an elemental to make an animal. Ultradc, who has forgotten how to use his sig. ::Elements are hard to obtain and users need so many animals parts that it is hard to do (get red bricks, you will need them)-- 22:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :: ::why are elements so hard to obtain? do you only get 1 element for 20 clicks? Ultradc ::yah, and only one a day and only 2 per harvest-- 16:00, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Color? Hey, can you please tell me how to color my user page?Please??? It's EZ, just take a look at Template:Userpage-- 15:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) BOB? SUPER BOB!!! List of MLN Mail messages Are you finished editing this page? There is still an under construction notice on it. 03:22, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No it is not finished, I have been inactive and just now starting to edit again-- 17:42, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Just making sure you knew about it. 01:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Any Ideas?.... Hello, I think there should be a way so that users will give people what they pay for before permanantly becoming inactive, I have seen situations like that lots of times, with User:TeddyR1, User:Johnater, and User:Johanson (with me being affected by Johanson going inactive). I have been told that you know Johnater very well, so if there is anything you can do to contact him, please do. Thanks, 02:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::He is a nice boy, I think he just did not know that he owed you something but I'll tell him ;] What does he owe you that you have paid for?-- 15:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::He doesn't owe me anything. But I will get ZER0-0 and Jesuslover, and they can tell him what he needs to give them. Thanks so much, 17:29, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::johnater owes me 10 fur, 10 feather, 4 claw, 4 fang, 15 ele. water, 15 ele. earth, 15 ele. wind, 15 ele. fire. 2 pipe, 1 gypsum, 150 thornax and 3 milstones......and Teddy_R1 owes me 6 rubies and i have been waiting a long time to get them.....and i paid 90 clicks! and i paid johnater 100 clicks! and they both still haven't got them....and i contacted you an the IRC and had you remind your bro....and he still didn't do it......could you help? like get your bro's password and send me the stuff??? 23:50, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Johnater owes me 15 elemental earth and 15 elemental water. 16:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) EXCUSE ME!! Joeman, why did you put a notice at the top of your page saying that I'm gonna use bad words and pictures? I won't!!! Also, sorry to disturb you, buy when will my order in the Store be finished? 02:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) He used template username, to remind us that we shouldn't do that. He has it for everyone. If I look at it when I'm signed in it will say blah blah blah ZER0-0, because that is my username. 02:47, July 3, 2010 (UTC) He's using the template. 19:55, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I didn't know. 22:58, July 3, 2010 (UTC) shopnav/ store approval could you approve my store and put me on the shop nav? click the yellow s on my sig to go there.... 19:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Rank 8 I understand when you said "I need how many animals?!" in your comments on MLN Ranks. I am having the same problem. 23:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) SURPRISE click here for a big surprise.—ZER0-0 Joeman, if you wish to be an admin, then go here and accept your nomination at the top. You have already won (as far as I know). I haven't seen you for a while........ 18:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats, Mr. Admin :D. 20:36, July 26, 2010 Kjhf (Talk | contribs) changed group membership for User:Joeman200 from Rollbackers to Administrators ‎ (A whopping 10 supports on RfA.) -- 18:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Joeman. :D 20:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you B-D-- 05:15, July 27, 2010 (UTC) store so what does it take to have a store in the official stores template. my store is not yet created but i intend to have one. i just can't figure out all the coding for the page especially the grids. (talk)thire13 00:39, July 29, 2010 (UTC) shopnav I think we need to clean up the shopnav. BobaFett2's Ninja Market = closed since who knows when Breadbug store = User inactive until next mln update Flex's Agent Store = active Free 0-3 rank store = User inactive for a long time jesuslover's item shop = active John's Deals = user is inactive klik4klik = closed for a long time Main auction stand = active MLN Gift Shop = user is inactive Store of Awesomeness = user is inactive Terrific Trades! = closed recently, but expected to open up soon TheA987's Trading shop = User is inactive The Help Store (THS) = active The Labyrinth Shop = active ZER0-0's Band = my store, active, but not ordered from yet 8 out of 15 are inactive, and should probably be removed 11:09, August 1, 2010 (UTC) also we should clean up the trade market 11:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) As I was removing some stores, I noticed the shopnav got pretty short. I thought It might look better like this: Instead of this: 12:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I agree-- 15:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok I changed it 16:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Would I like to keep my store? Well I understand that you don't want to clutter the shopnav and I agree so please remove it from the shopnav but don't delete it. 12:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok I can get it off the shopnav for you. 12:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nnone will be deleted. Oh and zero-0 please take TT out as it is closed.-- 21:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I would like my store on the new shopnav. -BOB? 17:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) The store The store has been shut for a while now and a few orders have been accomplished so could we re-open it soon? :talk to ZERO-0-- 15:34, August 5, 2010 (UTC) The Official Store‎ Are you still incharge of the Official Store‎ archiving because it seems to be ready for it. 09:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC)